User talk:Sh4rkiros
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sh4rkiros! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Perchan (Talk) 03:02, November 28, 2012 No. No more Slayer Magics. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Kiros, no. Per said no, you don't add that you won't make it overpowered, Shark Slayer Magic isn't happening. Two reasons. 1) We have enough Slayer magic, seriously. Sharks are associated with water, you can easily use a Water Slayer of the Dragon or Demon Variants. 2) Sharks aren't a magical creature. Terrifying? Yes. Magical? No. A "Shark Slayer" is unnecessary. I hope you enjoy using the wiki.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Continue to edit your message even after I have declined won't change a thing, you know. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) No. Simple as that, no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC) You can make a guild without permission. However; to make the guild mark is kind of difficult. I just found images of insignia from other anime and used them.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 03:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Kanji First create an infobox, then in the box that says Kanji. If you don't know how to add infoboxes check this Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura ☆ DC2 ☆]]' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:03, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Lightning-Make Go ahead. But can you please make a new section in my talk page next time you ask me something? It's hard to trace your message otherwise, and it makes it harder for me to respond, thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!]]) 02:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure.[[User:Ash9876|'''Mewtwo]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 02:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Darkness Make No. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fire-Make yeah, sure again feel free to make more spells too Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Sand-Make The creator is inactive. You can use Sand-Make, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it, that's long over with. Also, when admins delete stuff, you don't have any business trying to interrogate them about it. This conversation is over. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Planetary Slayer No, you cannot make Planetary Slayer. Sorry about that. I'm actually deleting the page anyway, it is unnecessary.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Demon Slayer I don't even own the page; ask the owner of the page. And how about you make other non-Slayer magics instead? One of the reasons we're so against them is because people made too many. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) No. Just...no. You'll have too many Slayers. THIS is why we leash the magic. Sorry, but no way. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) There's a limit. A user can only have 4 Slayers. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Go read the first line on the Demon Slayer page. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 06:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Pheonix Slayer I thinkit would cross over too much....Sorry Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Light has been taken check the page for any elements not taken or reserved.....If you cna find one go for it Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but I have to say no, I worked really hard on the Light Phoenix Slayer Page and I would like to keep it since I might have plans for it in the future.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I personally would say no to it since it would be exactly like my Light Phoenix Slayer Magic and to be honest we don't need two slayers of the same kind in the list but I would suggest you ask the admins if it is allowable as well as the creator of the Phoenix Slayer styles. A word of advice start with regular magic there is nothing wrong with using them and are much better then using slayer magic, it will give your character more creative freedom since once you have a character with slayer type magic there not much you can do in terms of abilities.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) No, it would be too similar to Light Phoenix Slayer.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC)